marioforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario: Sticker Star
Plot Our story starts at the sticker fest. The sticker fest is a time when the toads and our princess get together to worship the sticker star, the star that gives them stickers. But one night, Bowser came along... That stooge thought it would be a great idea to touch it, and when he did it split into the royal stickers. They were scattered to the 5 corners of the mushroom kingdom. When Mario woke up, he finds himself at the wreckage of the sticker fest. He peels the sticker guard ,Kirsti, and they free all the toads. After that they set of on their journey , but have to fight the goomba trio! Once defeated, the retreat and the papery duo can continue. Soon they were wandering around the area, looking for a path for the lair of the mega sparkle goomba! Once there was a huge rock, in their way, so Mario used his hammer on it, and part of it fell down. While venturing through the cave, they discovered... Scissors!!! Just remember that in this universe they only have ever been made of and seen paper, cardboard and stickers! Eventually they found their way to the Evil Lair of the Evil Mega Sparkle Goomba! They used their "thing stickers on him" an he was destroyed. They gained his Royal Sticker and continued on their journey. After entering the very frustrating Desert Land, they met resistance from the feared (and fearless) Red Paratrooper Fly Gang. This was hard, but too hard, for the Paperish Duo!!! Now including cardboard! The ventured through the Yoshi sphinx, and over the pyramids and through the middle of the valley of the pokies! They collected peices of the castle of the, Mega Sparkle Roombawish Shiney Super Big Pokey! After using baseball bats and newspapers on him, he was weakened and ripe for defeat. After revisiting the lari of the Mega Sparkle Goomba, they got the Trumpet thing and woke up wiggller. The everything was dark and poisonous. But, they accomplished everything there, battling Glooper Blooper at White Cap beach. With three Royal Stickers down, 6 more were needed. At The harbour, they battled a cheep cheep. Mario hasn't eaten sushi since. After defeating Peter Piranha and Mizzter Blizzard, they gained two more royal stickers. To get to bowsers castle, they crashed Bowser Jr.s floatilla! They eventually defeated him and everyone was saved. Hostiles Enemies * Goomba * Paragoomba * Koopa Trooper * Pokey * Whomp * Boo * Golden BOO * Boo Stack * Broozer * Hammer Bro. * Bommerang Bro. * Fire Bro. * Ice Bro. * Fishbone * Mural Koopa * Mural Goomba * Shy Guy * Spear Guy * Sombrero Guy * Maraca Guy * Clip Guy * Paint Guy * Spiney * Buzzy Beetle * Boney Beetle * Poison Blooper * Dry Bones * Cheep Cheep * Chain Chomp * Piranha Plant * Snifit * Swooper * Scared Rat * Scuttle Bug * Wiggles Segment * Bob-omb * Lakitu * Shiney Goomba * Spike * Snow Spike * 2-fold Goomba * 5-fold Goomba * 10-Fold Goomba * Spike Top Goomba * Green Pokey * Tiki Guy * podoboo Mini-Bosses * Big Buzzy Beetle * Big Scuttle Bug * Big Cheep Cheep * Kamek Bosses * Megasparkle Goomba (World 1) * Tower Power Pokey (World 2) * Gooper Blooper (World 3) * Mizzter Blizzard (World 4) * Petey Piranha (Worled 5) * Bowser Jr. (1-1, Crossing sea, Airship) * Bowser (World 6) Locations Hubs * Decalberg * Surfshine Harbour Worlds/Levels